


Scary Movie

by emeraldsage85



Series: Stucky Prompts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsage85/pseuds/emeraldsage85
Summary: Bucky delights in terrifying Steve by forcing him to watch scary movies.





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of Harry Potter's 20th anniversary there is a Harry Potter reference in this work. Can you spot it?

Prompt:  Watching a scary horror movie and trying to pretend not to be scared during and after the movie.

It’s movie night at Avengers Tower and, unfortunately for the team, it’s Bucky’s turn to choose the movie. Everyone knows that he’s got a penchant for horror, particularly of the supernatural variety, which most of them despise with a vengeance.

Bruce, Natasha, and Clint go so far as refusing to participate outright, opting to hold their own movie night on Natasha’s floor featuring Eat, Pray, Love, which is a favourite of hers. Tony begs off with a vague excuse that he’s got a new suit to design while Pepper simply says that she has work to do and disappears up to her office before anyone can stop her. Sam says he has a date but refuses to elaborate when questioned by Steve. Thor is in Asgard and Wanda and Vision are away on a mission. This leaves Steve and Bucky to watch the movie in tower’s cavernous theater all by themselves.

“Is this going to be another scary one? I don’t think I can take it after that ghost movie you made me watch last time,” Steve complains.

“What was wrong with The Others?” Bucky asks as he inserts a disc into the DVD player.

“It was too weird,” Steve says, shuddering slightly. “The ending was really messed up.”

Bucky shrugs. “It was pretty good. This one is supposed to be even better. It’s not just a ghost movie, it’s a movie with demons!” he says, sounding far too enthused for Steve’s taste.

“Come on Bucky, can’t we watch something else? We could go up to Nat’s and see Eat, Pray, Love. It’s supposed to be good,” Steve coaxes him.

“Nope. I wanna watch the Exorcism of Emily Rose. If you’re too chicken you can go upstairs and I’ll watch it by myself,” Bucky says. He knows that Steve is never one to back down from a challenge.

True to form, Steve says, “I’m not scared of a stupid movie you dumb punk. I’m just not that interested in horror. ”

He’s got a look on his face that almost dares Bucky to call him a chicken again. It reminds Bucky of a much smaller Steve who refused to back down when told that riding the Cyclone at Coney Island was probably too much for his fragile health. He’d thrown up afterwards but he’d refused to admit to Bucky that he’d been scared by the ride.

Bucky flops down on the couch and grabs the DVD remote. “Okay ‘Mr. I’m Not Scared’, I bet you don’t last ten minutes.” He’s totally egging Steve on but he wants to see how far he can take this before Steve admits defeat.

“I’m fine Bucky. Just start the movie already,” Steve huffs.

“You can’t cover your face during the movie and you can’t sleep with any lights on afterwards or I get to tell everyone at our next team meeting all about it,” Bucky goads him.

 “Fine. If I make it through to tomorrow morning without acting like I’m scared then you have to watch Eat, Pray, Love with me. It’s on my list,” Steve says.

 “Let me guess, Natasha put it there?” Bucky asks, raising an eyebrow.

 “Yeah, she did. Now hurry up. I want to get this over with,” Steve says. Bucky hits play on the DVD remote and the two of them settle into the couch cushions.

 The movie opens with Father Moore being accused of murder and Bucky grins with anticipation. He watches with fascination as the story of Emily’s possession unfolds, switching back and forth between court room drama and flashbacks of her torment. The entire time his attention is half on Steve, ready to notice even the smallest sign of weakness. During the scene where Emily begins to see demons, he’s visibly tense.

 “Okay?” Bucky murmurs.

“Fine,” Steve snaps. His hand is gripping the armrest of the couch rather tightly though. When the movie progresses to the scene at the church where Emily twists herself in half in front of the alter, Steve winces and mutters, “Jesus.”

Bucky tries not to smile. The movie is creepy enough but not something that would be in his top ten movies that have scared him for days. At any rate it doesn’t frighten him nearly as much as Steve, who’s grimacing like he’s being tortured.

When the movie skips back to the courtroom scenes Steve visibly relaxes as he watches the various characters argue about whether Emily was possessed or clearly suffering from a treatable mental illness. When it cuts back to the scenes detailing her possession, his shoulders tense again. He reaches his hands up to his face but then catches Bucky looking and runs them through his hair instead.

“Scared Rogers?” he asks, just loud enough for Steve to hear.

“You wish,” Steve retorts. He sets his left hand down in his lap and his right returns to gripping the arm rest again. Finally the movie gets to the exorcism scenes and Bucky can all but hear Steve grinding his teeth. He reaches over, gently laces his fingers through Steve’s, and squeezes, trying to subtly hint that he knows how much effort Steve’s putting in to get through the movie. Steve squeezes back but doesn’t take his eyes away from the screen.

The exorcism is a failure and the movie cuts back to the courtroom scenes, relaxing both of them once more. “Doing all right?” Bucky whispers innocently.

“I’m fine,” Steve hisses. He whisks his hand away from Bucky’s and turns his attention back to the movie with a frown. Bucky’s biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, although he does let out a tiny snicker that Steve doesn’t pick up on.

On screen, Father Moore reads the letter that Emily wrote the day before she died. Then the flashback shows her leaving her bed and wandering out to the middle of a field. Steve is chewing his lower lip as he watches Emily tell the Virgin Mary that she wants to stay in her body and is dragged back to face the demons once more. “Is it almost over?” he asks.

“Why, you had enough?” Bucky teases.

Steve flat out ignores him. He remains glued to the spot as the movie begins to wrap up with Father Moore being found guilty but receiving time served, Erin Bruner declining the position she thought she had wanted, and the two of them visiting Emily’s grave site together. Father Moore says that in time Emily will be regarded as a saint and the credits roll.

“So, what’d you think? Were you scared?” Bucky prods as he gets up to put the DVD back in its case.

“Not really,” Steve says with a clearly faked air of nonchalance. “It just made me think of all that stuff the nuns used to tell us - you know about hell and all that.”  

“What, that hell is a lake of fire full of souls for Satan and his minions to torture? You paid way too much attention in Sunday School,” Bucky scoffs.

“At least I’m not the one who got fifty Hail Marys for getting caught necking with Mary Hannan in the confessional,” Steve shoots back.

“It was time well spent,” Bucky says, grinning. “Come on, let’s go to bed choirboy.”

Steve spends a ridiculous amount of time in the bathroom while Bucky waits for him under the blankets. He’s just about to go and see what’s taking so long when Steve exits and starts towards the bed, leaving the light on behind him. “Forgetting something?” Bucky asks.

“Nope,” Steve says as he lifts the comforter to climb into bed.

“The light,” Bucky says firmly, “turn it off.”

Steve has the good grace to look a little embarrassed but plays it off like he simply forgot. “Oh right, oops. I’ll turn it off,” he says.

Bucky grins. Steve might be trying his hardest to put on a stoic front but Bucky knows just which buttons to push to make him lose the bet. While Steve is in the bathroom he pulls out the Halloween mask he stashed under his pillow earlier and puts it on. A few minutes later he feels the telltale dip of the mattress as his boyfriend slides into bed.

“G’night,” Steve says. He leans in for their customary good-night kiss and his fingers brush the edge of the rubber mask. “Bucky?” he murmurs confusedly.

Bucky doesn’t reply. He simply waits until Steve turns on the bedside lamp and turns to face him before letting out a wild scream. As predicted, Steve jumps about foot in the air while shrieking like a little girl. He tumbles off the bed, dragging the sheets with him and lands with a loud thump on the carpet. When he’s finally caught his breath he snaps,“For fuck’s sake Bucky, what the hell did you do that for?”

Bucky’s too busy laughing hysterically to reply. He peels off the mask to see a very angry Steve Rogers sitting on the floor. “I believe that counts as a loss Rogers!” he howls, sides shaking with laughter.

“Fuck you! You planned this, didn’t you, you asshole?” Steve growls. He rises from the floor, gathers up one of the blankets, and starts heading for the door.

“Wait, where are you going?” Bucky asks.

“To sleep on the couch! This horror movie shit isn’t funny anymore!” Steve turns on his heel and flounces out the door.

“Drama queen,” Bucky mutters.

In the morning he’ll make Steve’s favourite breakfast; french toast with bacon and eggs. He’ll apologize, promise to never pull a stunt like that again, and offer to go running in the park. After that he’ll give Steve the most amazing make-up sex they’ve ever had and everything will be fine again.

For now Bucky just curls on his side and pulls the sheet over his head while he giggles hysterically.


End file.
